


He Cracked Open The Gates

by AKW_aka_Awkward



Series: Learning How To Feel [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 22:37:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6212923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKW_aka_Awkward/pseuds/AKW_aka_Awkward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a poem I wrote. It's about an OC who meets Danny and he teaches her about emotions and such. There are two poems in the series. If a lot of people like them I will write the fanfictions to go with them. So tell me if you want that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Cracked Open The Gates

He Cracked Open The Gates

I’ve never felt before. Never wanted to. Never understood what was so great about it. In my pack no one loved anyone and we did fine. My mother never loved me, neither did my brothers, my sisters, my dad. We still got things done. Defeated enemies. Gained power.

Their pack is different. Love makes them stronger. More powerful. Yet they still can’t beat us.

The first time I wanted to feel was when I met him. Danny. He was like nothing I’d ever seen before. He wandered into our camp one day. I don’t know what made me save him. There was something in him that I wanted to understand.

We became quick friends. He loves me. That’s what makes me loyal to him, not my father. I know I like being loved. Yet I don’t feel anything. I want to feel something for him. I want to love him back, but I don’t know how.

Eventually I start to feel something. I thought I’d like it, but I don’t. It happens when Danny goes on his first mission. He comes back a few hours late. Danny says it’s called worry, that I care about him. I tell him I don’t like it. He laughs and says I’m not supposed to.

Danny says my feelings will come gradual, or they will start to burst out of me. Like a volcano. I’m hoping for the former.

Still months pass and no more feelings. Danny tells me he wants to go home. I tell him my heart suddenly feels heavy. He says that’s called sadness. I don’t like that feeling either. I assume I’m not supposed to. He asks me to come with him. I tell him my father would kill both of us. He knows it’s true.

Then my father finds out Danny is from Beacon Hills. And suddenly we’re all going. My dad has a plan. Danny tells me he’s afraid. I tell him he should be.


End file.
